El Son de Notre Dame
by TheHald-BloodPrincess
Summary: El comienzo de El Jorobado del Notre Dame desde un punto de vista algo más adulto.


**El son de Notre Dame**

Más gotas cayeron de las piedras que cubrían sus cabezas mientras la barca se movía con lentitud y sigilo a través del oscuro Sena. La humedad hacía que se condensasen y cayesen sobre sus capas ya mojadas, solamente útiles para ocultar sus rostros oscuros y ennegrecidos por el polvo del camino.

La ciudad estaba en completo silencio a excepción de la barca moviéndose sobre el agua, acercándose poco a poco a su destino, en ella, un barquero precavido, tres hombres temerosos y una mujer ocultando un bulto entre sus brazos.

El remo impulsaba el agua en silencio, eclipsado por las gotas de la lluvia al caer sobre el río. La mujer apretó el bulto contra su pecho cuando un sollozo lastimero brotó de él.

-Shh… -lo ordenó callar, acunándolo con la delicadeza de un pétalo cayendo de una rosa.

-Hazlo callar, nos van a oír. –apresuró a decir una voz ronca. Uno de los hombres se había girado hacia la mujer con tono severo. Ella alzó su mirada de disculpa. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad y otro de los hombres se acercó a ella.

-¿Está bien? –susurró, tratando que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos a salvo en el silencio no fuesen en vano.

Ella, para colaborar, solo asintió con la cabeza, acunando a su hijo mientras la barca pasaba bajo un puente de piedra.

Cuando la barca frenó junto a la acera, emitiendo un ligero choque de la madera, el barquero se apresuró a bajar y amarrar su bote.

Los hombres mayores bajaron primero, el último ayudó a su mujer, que llevaba a un lloroso bebé en sus brazos.

-Shh, shh… -insistió en que su hijo colaborase con su causa, pero la lluvia caía sobre su oscura piel y temblaba.

-Son cuatro monedas de plata por traerlos hasta París. –el hombre más anciano metió la mano enguantada en la bolsa que colgaba de su cintura. Era lo poco que les quedaba, pero había merecido la pena ahora que conseguirían instalarse en la ciudad.

La mujer miró a los lados meciendo a su hijo mientras el bote quedaba vacío.

Las monedas cayeron una a una en la mano del chepudo y bajito barquero. Una, dos, tres… pero la cuarta salió volando. Una flecha los alertó a todos, provocando que el anciano retrocediese asustado y la bolsa de las monedas cayese al suelo.

Todos miraron al lugar de dónde había salido volando aquella flecha. Un caballo blanco se acercó a trote junto a dos más, montados por la guardia real de París.

-No… -la mujer apretó a su hijo contra su pecho, y su marido se colocó frente a ella, como si aquello pudiese proteger a un grupo de gitanos recién llegados de forma clandestina a la capital de Francia.

El barquero fue el primero en desaparecer entre las sombras, pero los guardias enseguida cortaron el paso de la familia de gitanos, mientras un cuarto caballo, alto y negro, se presentaba en escena con un hombre alto y serio sobre su lomo.

Los gitanos se arremolinaron junto al río, y uno de ellos balbuceó al ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Es… es el archidiácono, Claude Frollo…

El hombre bajó de su caballo con sus ropas empapadas, y el padre del crío bajó la voz.

-Corre. –susurró a su mujer.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Vete, corre! –la mujer no quiso demorar más su huida, y con sus pies descalzos, emprendió la carrera por las piedras mojadas de las calles parisinas, ocultándose por un callejón estrecho, y alejándose del río.

-¡Seguidla! –el archidiácono volvió a subirse a su caballo y emprendió la persecución junto a uno de sus guardias.

Los otros que quedaron allí bajaron del caballo, apuntando a los gitanos con sus ballestas. Con la punta de una flecha, uno de ellos retiró la capucha del más anciano, un hombre con muchas canas adornando en su tez oscura, de ojos verdes y una barba larga. El segundo era un muchacho de pelo negro como el carbón, que retrocedió acongojado ante el contacto de la flecha con su frente. Los guardias rieron, y destaparon al tercer hombre.

-Anda, mira… si este no es gitano. –el hombre pelirrojo de tez blanca miró desafiante a los guardias. Sus gruesas cejas estaban arqueadas sobre sus ojos con una furia indescriptible.

-No hemos hecho nada malo. –sentenció con una voz impasible.

-Todos los gitanos son delincuentes. –declaró el guardia que lo apuntaba con su reluciente ballesta- ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos?

Él no respondió a esa pregunta. El chico a su lado parecía nervioso, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse al agua con tal de salvar el pellejo.

-Al suelo. –el otro guardia señaló la fría piedra con la punta de la flecha. El anciano fue el primero en arrodillarse, después el hombre pelirrojo, pero el chico no lo hizo.

-¿No lo has oído, gitano? ¡Al suelo! –gritó el guardia, y su voz retumbó en la noche, perturbando el silencio que los había acompañado en el camino del río.

-Emile, abajo. –lo ordenó su padre, el anciano de pelo cano, con su voz ronca.

-¡Al suelo! –insistió el guardia, apuntándole. Emile sudaba, pero nadie podía saberlo con las gotas que caían en su frente.

-Emile… -el pelirrojo lo llamó apurado, y con razón, pues el insensato muchacho utilizó sus hábiles piernas para colarse entre los dos guardias y correr hacia el callejón por donde había huido antes su hermana. Él no tuvo su suerte, pues las flechas vuelan más rápido que un chico de dieciséis años, y una de ellas atravesó su nuca, saliendo por su garganta. El chico se desplomó sobre el suelo mojado, primero de rodillas.

-¡Emile! –gritó el hombre mayor, antes de que su cuerpo diese contra la piedra.

Las ballestas volvieron a alzarse sobre las frentes de los hombres.

-¿Lo ves? –el pelirrojo miró al guardia que se dirigía a él con la furia marcada en sus ojos- Todos los gitanos son delincuentes.

Tras esta resolución, el silencio volvió a la noche de París, pues el chico nunca volvió a hablar, y los cuerpos de su familia fueron arrastrados por el agua del Sena.

En otro lado de la ciudad el silencio no era una opción. Los llantos de un bebé helado y hambriento impedían que su madre pudiese ocultarse en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

Sus pies estaban magullados y su ropa empapada, pero siguió corriendo.

Entre jadeos se dejó caer por una valla de piedra, evitando las escaleras que el archidiácono y el guardia tuvieron que bajar con sus caballos.

Un chillido salió de su garganta cuando una flecha se clavó en la pared a su lado. Se coló aprisa por otro callejón. El caballo blanco del guardia relinchó cuando tuvo que frenar. Les había conseguido dar esquinazo.

La gitana apoyó su mano libre en una piedra mojada mientras sujetaba a su bebé con la otra. Pasó los pies al otro lado del muro y tomó aire por primera vez desde que salió corriendo. Dirigió su mirada a donde ella pensada que había dejado el río, preocupada por su familia. Miró a su hijo y besó su cabeza, sin poder conseguir que se calmase.

Miró abajo. La calle quedaba lejos, pero no pensaba volver atrás. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada su corazón se había acelerado por el miedo, pero sus ojos vislumbraron su salvación. Unos edificios más allá, alzada por encima de la altura de las casas, estaba la catedral.

-Notre Dame… -su pecho se hinchó de pronto- Estamos salvados. –sonrió un instante con la respiración acelerada y volvió a mirar al suelo. No había miedo, debía salvarse, a ella y a su hijo.

Se sujetó con la mano y calculó cómo agarrarse para hacer la caída más suave, pero la lluvia había dejado las piedras resbaladizas, y su mano se deslizó, haciendo que cayese.

Emitió un quejido de dolor cuando sus rodillas dieron con el suelo. Notó la carne abrirse y un dolor punzante acudirle por los nervios hasta su nuca. Se levantó dolorida con esfuerzo. Dio dos simples pasos cuando el caballo negro de Claude Frollo apareció al final de la calle.

-Maldición… -llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de abrazar a su hijo y salir corriendo de nuevo, ignorando el dolor en sus pies y sus rodillas. Su falda le impedía ir todo lo deprisa que podía, empapada y pesada, chocaba contra sus heridas y reducía su movilidad.

Atravesó callejones, saltó muros y al fin divisó la gran catedral frente a ella. Con un último esfuerzo, corrió escaleras arriba. El caballo negro entonces apareció por la esquina de enfrente.

Dio con su puño en la madera repetidas veces. En mitad de la noche las puertas estaban cerradas.

-¡Me acojo a sagrado! ¡Nos acogemos a sagrado! –sabía que de nada serviría su intento de acogerse bajo la protección de Dios si no estaba dentro de su templo, pero su desesperación hizo que siguiese golpeando la puerta mientras el caballo se acercaba.

Entre la maraña de pelo negro que cubría su cara, sus ojos vieron llegar el caballo, y echó a correr de nuevo. Todo estaba acabado. Ni siquiera Dios podía proteger a su pequeño.

Cuando su pie resbaló en las escaleras y cayó, solo pudo apretar a su hijo contra ella entre sollozos. Los cascos del caballo dejaron de oírse en la oscuridad de la noche, y el rezo de la mujer fue lo único que se oyó con el caer de la lluvia, ya que el bebé también había callado su llanto.

-Protege a mi niño, protege a mi familia… -rezó la gitana cuando el cruel archidiácono se mostró ante ella. No alzó la cabeza, su mente estaba con Dios.

El hombre alargó las manos y agarró el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

-¡No! –gritó ella, tirando de su bebé.

-¡Seguro que es robado! –sin ningún cuidado con la criatura, volvió a tirar del bulto hacia sí.

-¡Suelte a mi hijo, por favor! –las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y la desesperación ahogó su voz en el último momento, justo antes de que la bota del hombre empujase su pecho, haciendo que sus manos se deslizasen de la tela que rodeaba a su hijo, separándose de él y cayendo de espaldas sobre las escaleras.

-¡No! –sollozó con la voz quebrada, e hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse de nuevo, dolorida, cuando el hombre retiró la tela de la cara del niño y vio en su cara lo que parecía ser un ojo hinchado y permanentemente cerrado, haciendo que su rostro quedase deformado.

-Es… es un monstruo. –miró a la gitana con asco cuando ella trató de cogerlo de nuevo y agarró su brazo antes de empujarla con fuerza.

Ella cayó sobre las escaleras, esta vez golpeando su cabeza. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil mientras la lluvia caía en su rostro, bañando la noche de nuevo en silencio.

Un reguero de sangre empezó a deslizarse escaleras abajo y, aunque era noche cerrada y nadie se hallaba en el campanario, ella sonrió al oír las campanas de Notre Dame antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

El archidiácono, asqueado por el rostro del bebé, caminó hacia el pozo que había junto a las escaleras, agarrándolo de mala manera mientras el llanto volvía a salir de sus pulmones. Sus manos se extendieron por encima del pozo, y cuando estuvo a punto de dejar caer dentro al bebé, una voz irrumpió en la noche.

-¡Deténgase! –la puerta de la catedral estaba abierta, y el cura caminaba escaleras abajo. Su sotana empezó a mojarse por la lluvia, y se santiguó al ver a la mujer yaciendo al pie de las escaleras.

-Es un demonio atroz. Lo devuelvo al infierno del que vino. –se excusó el archidiácono, sujetando al bebé con una mano mientras éste berreaba, sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir al igual que su familia aquella noche.

-Ya ha vertido sangre inocente a los pies de Notre Dame. –le espetó el cura, compungido por la mujer que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-Soy inocente. Ella huyó de la autoridad y yo fui tras ella. –miró el bulto que sostenía sobre el pozo. El bebé movía sus brazos en busca de su madre.

-¿Y va a matar a un ser puro e inocente también a los pies de Notre Dame?

-Mi conciencia está tranquila. –volvió a mirar al bebé, convenciéndose de que si aún no lo había dejado caer, era porque el cura lo estaba mirando, y Dios lo juzgaba.

-Podrá engañarse a sí mismo y defender su inocencia, más no tiene perdón la maldad de su acción. Dios lo está juzgando. –el cura alzó su brazo, señalando las estatuas que adornaban la fachada de la catedral.

El archidiácono miró las decenas de pares de ojos que lo observaban y lo juzgaban, como el cura había dicho. Dios lo estaba viendo, y sus actos no quedarían impunes tras matar a un bebé. Su brazo tembló ante el pensamiento de saber que su alma iría al infierno y ardería por la eternidad, solo si soltaba a aquel monstruo.

Retrocedió, agarrándolo con algo más de cautela.

-¿Qué he de hacer? –más que una duda pareció un ruego- ¿Cómo puedo salvar mi alma?

-Criándole y cuidándole, como si fuera vuestro. –el cura bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, y rezó por ella, porque su alma ascendiese a los cielos y se reuniese con el Creador sin obstáculos en su camino.

-¿Qué? –Claude Frollo miró al niño, que parecía empezar a cansarse de llorar- ¿Deberé cargar con este deforme? –lo observó bien. Era menudo, más pequeño de lo que cabía esperar. Su tez era demasiado clara para ser la de un gitano, y la única mancha de color rojo en su cabeza a penas cubría la mitad de ésta. Era débil, y estaba deforme, para toda su vida. Sería retraído, tímido, temeroso… fácil de manipular.

-Está bien… -aceptó finalmente- Pero vivirá aquí. –él se encargaría de criarlo, pero no podía tenerlo en su casa. ¿Qué dirían de él? Nadie debía saber de su existencia.

-¿Vivir aquí, dónde? –preguntó el cura, desconcertado. Aquel hombre, definitivamente, no estaba en sus cabales. Primero asesinaba a una joven inocente, y para redimir sus pecados, dejaba a su hijo recién nacido en una Iglesia.

-Donde sea… -miró al pequeño, con nuevas ideas volando por su mente- Tal vez en el campanario. –sugirió- Quién sabe, los caminos del señor son inescrutables. –colocó al niño contra su pecho cuando dejó de llorar y una sonrisa nada inocente se formó en sus labios.

-Tal vez algún día pueda hacer algo por ti… o tú… por mí… Quasimodo.


End file.
